Virdus
Virdus, the god of creation, is the main god worshiped by Humans on Breelin. Virdus in known by his followers as a loving and caring god, but all those that oppose worshipers of Virdus see him as a god of doom and destruction. The "Devil" counterpart of Virdus is Aethus, the goddess of spite and revenge. The God Era According to the story within the Darna Les Nocii, during the God Era, before Breelin was even in existence as a planet, Virdus and Aethus were together in the void as loyal lovers. After years and years living in the void together, but still alone, the two decided to have children to keep them company. They found a large clump of rock floating through the void and decided this is where they would put their children. The first of their children, the Fendool, were placed on the rock, but with no water, died. After this, Virdus flooded the planet, and placed more children on it. They put more of the Fendool on, but the Fendool had too much water and drowned. So they tried again, they placed large land masses across the water and placed the Fendool on them. Under these new perfect conditions the Fendool lived. Eventually they placed more children upon the planet, first the Aquaries in the ocean and the Fendool in the Westrern Mountains, then the Montadier in the Eastern Deserts, and eventually, the Humans were placed in the plains. The Era of Man After the Humans (the first of the race of men) were placed on Breelin, The Era of Man began. After this, the Gnomes were also put on Breelin, on the continent of Tellvast. The beginning of the Era of Man struck up another question between Virdus and Aethus. How would they rule their children? Aethus thought that the children should spend their lives worshiping the pair, thanking them for their creation. Virdus thought that the children should live their lives freely, they could choose whether to thank them or not. This spurred argument between the two. After years of argument, Virdus finally told Aethus to leave. Aethus, hurt and brokenhearted, buried herself within the fires of Breelin, and vowed she would never let Breelin fall under peace. Aethus created her own race by cursing the Teroo Elves on the continent of NaanYaak and turning their land into wasteland. She created the Orcs, to be the constant adversary of Virdus' children, the Humans. Around this time, Virdus sent the dragon Prometheus down to gift the mortals. Each of the gods gave Prometheus a gift to bestow on the races of mortals. Prometheus brought these gifts, and the mortal races reached a new level of knowledge. After that point, Virdus never saw Aethus. But as the Orcs raised their forces to battle the Humans, the humans were busy fighting others. The Fendool, who controlled most of Montadier at the time, had caught the eye of an army who had not yet shown their true force. The Humans, who wanted more land, soon began attacking the Fendool. This began the first true war in the hundred year existence of Breelin. After this, every hundred years would mark a century on Breelin. After fighting for many years, the Humans drove the Fendool deeper in the mountains. Eventually when the Montadier moved to the mountains and became the Mountain Elves they would drive the Fendool underground, where they would degrade into feral beasts. The God War Era